


Dreadfully Boring

by midnight_melodies



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bly Manor, Canon, Dani Clayton - Freeform, Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Dani and Jamie at the Pub, Episode 6, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Date, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Happy times, Jamie Taylor - Freeform, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Mild Language, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, baby gays, bly - Freeform, boring old drink, i love these two, lesbian smut, night out, pub, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform, what we really wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: "Would you wanna get a drink? Away from the house, away from all this? That could be kind of boring, right?"Could be dreadfully boring."What would have happened if Dani and Jamie went out for that boring old drink in a boring old pub?Maybe Jamie would invite her upstairs to her flat afterwards, and maybe they'd drink wine and talk about plants and eventually sleep together...(This has been done a few times but can we ever have too much Dani and Jamie? This is just my rendition, let me know what you think in the comments! I'd love to know if you liked it :)
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, damie - Relationship, dani/jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228





	Dreadfully Boring

The pub in Bly is small, but comfortable.  
Dimly lit, with a worn wooden bar on the right and tables haphazardly taking up the rest of the space. Panels creak under their feet and chatter fills the atmosphere, combined with the hum of a classic radio station. The bartender seems to know everyone’s name and order, including Jamie’s, based off the way they nod at each other when she opens the chipped door for Dani.  
“Tony,” Jamie acknowledges him with a friendly lift of one side of her mouth, leaning on the bar, “My usual.” And turning to Dani expectantly, whose scrunched face is searching the scribbled chalk menu frantically. After a few seconds she gives up and tells Jamie she’ll have whatever she’s having.  
“Make that two then,” Jamie nods at the bartender. 

A moment later, they take their pints from the bar and Jamie tells Tony something she doesn’t quite catch, but assumes he is adding this to her tab. Since the pub is fairly busy on a Friday night, they decide to stay seated at the bar, and climb onto two stools. 

Dani feels that their conversations so far have been mostly deep and emotional, and she is determined to break that chain tonight. She is pleasantly surprised by how easy it is to talk to Jamie, outside of their workplace. Outside of Bly. She had worried that it would be strange, being with her in a public place, but it is the opposite. She is also surprised when she realizes she hasn’t thought about work since they arrived, which is a nice change. Not that she needs to, she knows the children are tucked up safe with Hannah and Owen, as promised. She smiles, thinking of the two of them having a night to themselves. They do deserve it, after all. Despite her adoration for the children, Dani is so glad to have an evening with no kids, no creepy events, and no interruptions between her and Jamie. 

For the first time, they talk about good things and happy memories and future ambitions. Jamie talks about plants a lot, as expected, and Dani notices the way her voice speeds up and her eyes widen as she does. It’s refreshing, really, and she feels so lucky to be able to see this woman bloom in front of her. Dani tries hard to concentrate on what Jamie is saying so passionately, but it’s impossible when she looks so invigorated. The conversation consists mostly of Jamie teasing Dani and both of them laughing often. Dani recalls some of her funniest tales from teaching and nannying jobs, and relishes in how intently Jamie listens, throwing in a joke now and then. 

After a couple drinks each and a shared basket of chips, their chatter becomes more scattered and their infatuation with each other more evident. Dani can feel that her cheeks are flushed, and she is unsure if it’s the alcohol or this woman beside her. Jamie can’t help but notice how adorable she looks like this, and she doesn’t remember when Dani had placed her hand to rest on Jamie’s thigh but she never wants her to remove it. As the two of them finish their last sips, Jamie leans in close so Dani can hear her low voice. 

“Would you like to move this upstairs?” and she almost laughs at Dani’s enthusiastic nod. 

“I mean, sure. If you want. It doesn’t-“ but whatever attempt she’s making at being nonchalant is abandoned as Jamie interlocks their fingers and leads Dani off of her stool. 

With a nod at the bartender, she leads her to a quiet hallway in the back of the pub, then opens a door revealing an old wooden staircase. Jamie goes first, still leading Dani by the hand until they reach the top. Fumbling with the key from her jeans pocket for just a second, Jamie pushes open the door and Dani follows her inside.

“It’s not much,” Jamie shrugs, “but it’s mine and that’s enough for me.”  
The flat is so completely Jamie that Dani can’t help smiling. As Jamie takes their coats and hangs them in the small entryway closet, Dani examines the space. In front of her there’s a small hallway and two doors, and the rest of the apartment is one big open room on her right. 

Of course, there are the plants. Everywhere, on every surface. In big ceramic pots, cracked terracottas, vases, mugs. Anything that could be used as a home for a plant. Looking past all the green, Dani notices other details. Mismatched furniture fills the living area, and a floor to ceiling bookshelf stands against the far wall, holding more plants than books. The kitchen is small, with an island separating it from the living room. Plants line shelves and droop from above the fridge and cupboards, a hand painted kettle sits on the stove, tomatoes ripen from a pot on the counter.  
On the farthest wall, a huge window overlooks the street below, and the windowsill is lined with cushions, wide enough to sit on. 

“What do you think then?” Jamie asks jokingly, snapping Dani out of her wild imagination of all the possibilities for this space. 

“I love it,” she grins, and it’s true. Again she is surprised how comfortable she feels, as she expected at least some nerves. She is, after all, in a woman’s apartment. A gorgeous woman, who almost definitely likes her as much as she does. 

“What can I get ya, Poppins? Tea? Coffee? Wine? Might find some whiskey if I look hard enough.” 

Dani snorts, “I’ll take a glass of wine, thanks.” 

Jamie makes her way into the kitchen, and Dani watches her. She can’t help it, can’t believe she is finally alone with Jamie, with no thoughts except each other. Part of her wants to grab her and drag her into the bedroom, but the other part wants to make this night last as long as it possibly can.  
While Jamie lifts a bottle of red wine form a shelf, Dani decides to settle on the window seat, placing herself between cushions with her back against the wall. She likes this spot above Bly’s main street; the cobblestones lit by streetlights, the groups of men stumbling down sidewalks, the smoke from cigarettes fading into the chilly air, and the hum of distant music below. 

“Here you are,” Jamie hands her a glass and positions herself opposite Dani, who thanks her.  
The two talk about Bly for a bit, Jamie points out certain buildings and places to Dani. After a few minutes though, neither one of them can stand the small talk anymore. They are beyond it, after all.  
Dani’s eyes shift from the view below to the view in front of her. She locks eyes with Jamie as she brings the glass to her lips, red wine mixing with lipstick. Jamie smirks, causing Dani to blush and flit her eyes away, but not before she registers that feeling inside her gut. The feeling that this right here, is where she was always meant to be. Maybe it’s the wine, or the late hour, or the fog of infatuation, but Dani is so certain that this is how she wants to spend the rest of her days forever. 

“Do you feel that?” Dani asks, breaking the peaceful silence. She knows it’s a vague question, but she can’t find any other words right now. 

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific, love,” Jamie says, but Dani gets the feeling she knows exactly what she’s talking about. 

“Maybe I just better show you then, huh?” Dani asks, playfully this time, and scootches closer so she’s between Jamie’s legs. 

“If you say so, Poppins,” Jamie whispers against her lips before they meet. This kiss is even better than that first one in the greenhouse, just as desperate and even more welcomed. This time though, there’s no shadow lurking behind their shoulders. This time, Dani is ready. 

Jamie tastes like red wine and roses and everything good, and Dani thinks she will never get enough of it. Her hand comes up to rest on Jamie’s jaw, and she feels the other woman’s resting on her hips, pulling her closer. Dani barely notices the wine glass being pulled from her other hand and placed on the floor beside the other, but she is grateful that it happens. It allows her to move closer to Jamie, to straddle her thighs and let her weight rest against her. Jamie sighs as Dani settles above her, and her hands roam her back. 

It surprises Jamie a little when Dani slips her tongue inside her mouth, and she loves learning that Dani seems to be full of surprises.  
She tries her best not to get too caught up in her own desire, she knows this is new for Dani and the last thing she wants to do is overwhelm her, so she wills her own body to resist temptation.  
As their kisses grow more intense, little sounds and soft sighs escape Dani between them, and Jamie relishes in every one. 

When they pull apart to breathe, they’re both panting. Dani never knew this was what it was supposed to feel like all along, but now it made sense why everyone enjoyed it so much. 

“You okay?” Jamie asks softly, looking into Dani’s blue eyes and leaning forward so their foreheads touch. Memories from that first night in the greenhouse flash in both of their minds, and they are so happy they’ve made it this far. 

“I’m more than okay,” Dani smiles, pulling Jamie in for another kiss. “But you know, I think I’d be even better in your bed…”  
Jamie pulls back, surprised at Dani’s forwardness. 

“Can’t say I disagree with that, Poppins,” she says, standing up off the window ledge and pulling Dani with her. It takes them a good few minutes to get to the bedroom, even though it’s the first door in the hallway across the room. They have to make several stops on the way, it seems.  
First, Jamie pushes Dani against the counter to kiss her for a second, making them both giggle. Then, Dani presses her against the wall outside her bedroom, crashing their lips together and sliding her hands under Jamie’s shirt. She can feel the other woman’s smirk against her own lips, as she pulls back to look at her. 

“Patience, love,” Jamie whispers, planting a lingering kiss on her lips. 

As they stumble into the room, Dani’s fingers reach for the buttons on Jamie’s flannel and she starts to undo them one by one. It turns out that’s hard to do while kissing, and there are places her hands would rather be occupying right now. As if sensing her frustrations, she feels Jamie’s hands join her own to help out, and in just a few seconds her shirt is on the floor, along with the undershirt beneath it. Dani has to pull away to stare at this woman, now only in jeans and a black sports bra. How had she been missing out on this forever? Clearly she better start making up for all the lost time.  
Jamie waits for Dani to lean back in for another kiss, then her hands start to tug on the hem of Dani’s sweater, where they pause to gauge her reaction. Of course she would have Dani naked right now if that’s what she wanted, but if not, she was fine with that too. This woman was unlike any she had ever met in her life, and she wasn’t going to fuck it up. Time with her is enough, it doesn’t matter what they’re doing. 

“Take it off, “ she hears Dani pant between kisses, and she has to admit she’s happy for the direction. Dani lifts her arms, and Jamie complies, slowly sliding the sweater above her head and tossing it to join the growing pile of clothes. She is certain she could never get enough of this woman, even if she spent every second of her life with her. 

“God, Dani…you’re-“ but Jamie’s starstruck compliments are cut off with a kiss. Dani did note the use of her real name in place of her usual nickname, but she didn’t have time to hear the rest of what Jamie had to say. 

She walks forward, pushing them both to the bed, and notices out of the corner of her eye that this room, too, is lined with plants and dimly lit by a lamp on the night stand. Later, perhaps in the morning if tonight goes well, Dani will take in every detail of this bedroom, but for now she is just appreciative of the fact that it has a bed. After Jamie is settled with her head on the pillows, Dani climbs on top of her, crashing their lips together again. It feels even more real now, laying together on soft sheets like lovers do. 

Dani sighs as Jamie’s hands roam up and down her body before settling on hips. She kisses down Jamie’s jawline, then her neck, stopping to nibble at her pulse point. She smiles against Jamie’s skin at the moan this earns her, and god, she wants to hear that noise a hundred more times tonight. 

“Jamie,” Dani whispers, lips just below the other woman’s ear. She watches Jamie’s eyes flutter open and find Dani’s, pupils dilated but face scrunched in concern. 

“You alright, Poppins? Cause you know, we don’t have to do anything-“

“No. I want to. I just need the rest of our clothes off,” Dani smiles. 

Jamie hums in agreement, sitting up to undo the belt buckle on Dani’s waist and pull her jeans down, throwing them off the bed. She laughs at the pouting face Dani makes as Jamie gets rid of her own jeans, clearly impatient. 

“What?” Dani asks, cocking her head adorably to the side. 

“Just thought you’d have a little more patience, working with kids and all,” Jamie jokes. 

“I can be patient when I want to,” Dani quips back slowly, brushing her lips against Jamie’s, feeling her breath speed up. 

“I take it now isn’t one of those times, huh?” Jamie asks. Dani can tell she’s trying her hardest to stay composed, and she feels a sense of pride knowing she’s the one that’s causing her to lose that usual composure. 

“Nope,” Dani grins, reaching back for the clasp of her own bra. Realizing what she’s doing, Jamie’s eyes widen at the sight of this woman in front of her, wearing nothing but underwear.  
It’s more beautiful in real life than in any of Jamie’s fantasies (which perhaps she would admit to having later). 

“Now yours,” Dani whispers, and Jamie’s bra is on the floor in just seconds. Suddenly, that unexpected confidence that has been feeling Dani seems to disappear at the sight of this woman in front of her. She’s never had any woman in front of her, not like this, but now here’s this woman who makes her heart pound. She wants it, she wants Jamie more than anything in the world, but she’s afraid. What if she does something wrong? What if she isn’t good at it? What if she can’t give Jamie what she needs? 

Sensing her nerves, Jamie reaches to tilt Dani’s chin up so their eyes meet. 

“Hey,” she says softly, and Dani is immediately comforted, knowing that Jamie gets it. 

“Hey,” Dani smiles back, and she can feel that her cheeks are blushing. 

“You know, Poppins, I’ve told you a hundred times that Id be happy to just sit here with you and do nothing, but I’ll tell you again. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for, do you understand young lady?” 

Dani laughs, nodding. “It’s not that… I want to, Jamie. I really want to. I just… I don’t know…. I’ve never-“ 

Jamie cuts her off with a gentle kiss. “None of that matters to me, love. I’ll help you out if you need it. We’re in this together, yeah?” 

Dani sighs, and feels a weight lift off her chest. “Yes. Okay. Together. I can do that.” 

“Good girl,” Jamie smiles, kissing her again, and Dani can’t ignore what those two words do to her body. She lets Jamie slowly roll them over, so that Dani is underneath her, and it feels good to have someone she really likes on top of her. She moans softly as Jamie’s lips find their way to her neck, sucking lightly in all the right places, then her chest and…wow. 

“Jamie,” she breathes heavily as the other woman swirls her tongue around her bare chest. Suddenly, Dani is more impatient than ever and she needs to be touched. She reaches down to grab one of Jamie’s wrists, guiding it between her legs, and whines when Jamie’s lips leave her chest. She opens her eyes for a second to see Jamie looking at her, big brown eyes dilated and pink lips swollen. 

“You sure?” She asks Dani quietly, in the same voice as the night of their first kiss. This time, she is. Very sure. 

“Yes,” Dani almost whines, ‘Yes, yes, yes.”  
She repeats the word until Jamie looks convinced, and finally touches Dani where she needs it, kissing her intensely at the same time. Dani is almost embarrassed about the moan that escapes her as two fingers find her clit and start to rub, but she isn’t because she knows she doesn’t have to be. 

“Jamie! God, don’t stop,” she pants, as she feels a finger gently slide inside of her. She is clearly an expert at this, but Dani doesn’t want to think about how she learned those skills. Unless it was on herself, that she would love to think about. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Jamie smirks against her lips. 

Jamie’s kisses intensify as she slides a second finger in, thrusting slowly to assure Dani wasn’t overwhelmed. She can’t get enough of the moans Dani was making, growing louder with every thrust, it seems. She hadn’t expected Dani to be loud in bed, but it was another welcomed surprise for sure. 

“More,” she hears Dani whisper between kisses, and she tries to ignore the feelings that arise from Dani begging. “Jamie, more… please.” 

Jamie could listen to that sound all day, but she complies to what she assumes Dani wants, and kisses down her chest slowly. When she reaches the waistband of her underwear, she pulls it down to Dani’s ankles, then stops with her mouth breathing heavily onto her newly exposed skin. She glances up at the blonde, and laughs when she sees that she is already nodding vigorously.  
Jamie starts to lick Dani, and moans herself at the feeling of the wetness and warmth against her tongue. If she thought Dani was loud before, she was wrong, and she finds herself bursting with pride that she can pleasure her this way. She does, however, have to work really hard not to lose herself in the arousal of getting Dani off. Tonight isn’t about her. 

Dani’s hand finds Jamie’s hair and pulls (probably too tightly) on her curls, and the other grasps onto the bedsheets beneath her. Her hips lift to match the brunette’s rhythm, desperate for more. The sensation of Jamie’s fingers and her tongue is all too much, and she can feel her mind blurring. She isn’t even aware of the words falling out of her mouth anymore, although she knows they include a lot of Jamie’s name and a fair amount of curses.  
Jamie’s mouth finds Dani’s clit and starts to suck, while her fingers still thrust inside of her, now faster and more intensely. Dani knows she isn’t going to last another second, although she wishes she could. 

“Oh god,” she cries, “Jamie… I’m-“ But she can’t even finish whatever she was going to say because her vision clouds over and she is so overwhelmed in the best way. Her body shakes and her eyes squeeze shut as she comes, and she realizes that is what sex is supposed to feel like. Her hips fall back onto the bed and she feels Jamie slow her rhythm before removing her fingers. She feels Jamie settle beside her, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and letting her process what just happened.  
As soon as Dani catches her breath, she turns to Jamie who is gazing at her with the most loving look she has ever seen. 

“Holy shit” Dani breathes, “Has anyone ever told you how good you are at that?”

Jamie laughs and kisses her softly, and heat rushes to Dani’s cheeks at the taste of herself on the other woman’s lips. 

“Glad you enjoyed it, Poppins.” 

“I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on that all this time,” Dani sighs, taking in every detail of Jamie’s beautiful face. 

“Guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time then, yeah?” 

It’s clear that Jamie isn’t expecting anything from her, she doesn’t need her to reciprocate the favour, but Dani can see her chest rising and falling heavily and her pupils are still dilated. She rolls over so she’s on top of Jamie, who tries to interject but Dani cuts her off with kisses. The soft moans coming from the brunette tell her that she definitely does want this. Dani trails slow kisses down Jamie’s jaw, then her neck, nibbling where she gets the most reaction.  
Copying Jamie’s action, she slides her hand down to remove Jamie’s underwear, then smiles as her breath hitches. She touches her, slipping her fingers through the wetness she’s met with, and who knew it could feel so good to pleasure someone else? 

“Is this okay?” She asks against Jamie’s lips, a little unsure how to continue. 

“Mhmm,” Jamie hums, reaching down to guide Dani’s hand to her clit. Dani instinctively rubs, which gets a reaction from Jamie. “God, Dani. Yes, right there..”

Encouraged by her moans, Dani slides a finger inside of Jamie, still rubbing circles on her clit. She isn’t sure if she’s doing everything right, but judging by the way Jamie is panting out her name, it doesn’t really matter anyway. When Jamie gasps for more, Dani adds another finger and starts to thrust. She continues kissing Jamie’s neck, and finds a rhythm between her lips and her hands. 

“Faster,” Jamie breathes, and Dani complies, speeding up her fingers and rubbing until she feels Jamie’s back arch and a string of swear words fall out of her mouth in moans. Dani remembers, and slows down after Jamie collapses onto the bed, breathing heavily. God, she’s pretty sure just the sight of Jamie coming would be enough to get her off again. She isn’t sure what to do with her messy hand, so she sucks her fingers clean, not wanting the taste of this woman to disappear. When she opens her eyes, Jamie is staring at her, chest still heaving. 

“Jesus Poppins,” she breathes, “Not bad for your first time.” 

Dani giggles, climbing up to lay beside Jamie, resting a hand over her little body. They kiss, and it’s sweeter and softer than every before. Jamie reaches across to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Dani’s ear, and that’s when Dani realizes she is exhausted. As if reading her mind, Jamie pulls the covers over both of them and they curl up together. Neither of them miss the fact that their bodies seem to fit perfectly with one another. 

“That was kind of boring, right?,” Dani smiles between playful kisses. 

Jamie laughs, and Dani melts at the sound. 

“Dreadfully boring, Poppins. Guess we’ll just have to do a better job next time,” she smirks, and Dani’s heart flutters at those last two words. Next time. Dani can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Dani and Jamie fic so I would love to hear what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading : )


End file.
